The primary aim of this proposal is to continue the active role that the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) has had as an NCI-designated research base for the Community Clinical Oncology Project (CCOP). Specifically, the NSABP will: provide breast and colorectal clinical treatment protocols and cancer control research protocols for participating CCOP physicians; provide support services and educational programs for CCOP-related staff; monitor CCOP performance through ongoing quality assurance programs; continue the successful integration of CCOP investigators into the overall functioning of the NSABP. As a CCOP research base since 1983, the NSABP has more CCOP affiliations than any other clinical cooperative group. As a result of their collaboration, the NSABP has accounted for approximately 20% of all CCOP clinical trial treatment accrual and approximately 15% of all subjects entered on cancer control studies over the past three years. Within the NSABP, CCOPs are currently contributing 30% of all adjuvant study accrual. By maintaining this expanded involvement of CCOP physicians in NSABP studies: 1) the benefits of clinical trial participation will continue to be more widely available in the community setting, where over 80% of all cancer patients are treated; 2) answers to the therapeutic questions posed in study protocols will be available more quickly; and 3) a wider segment of the community will be available for research and measurement of advances in cancer control.